To Travel to a Parent
by Charlottees
Summary: When a four year old Harry Potter pops into the Marauders life, they can't help but fall in love with the baby Prongs. What happens when they find out about his abusive home life? Will they figure out the child's relation to James Potter? And will they turn him in, or keep him hidden in their dorm? Well, they are the Marauders after all. Time Travel!Harry. Young!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had just turned four. At least, he was pretty sure he had. At nursery, they'd gone around a circle telling each other how old they were and their birthdays.

Harry's was the 31st of July, and he'd heard Aunt Petunia yesterday saying it was the 30th of July. And Harry knew that that meant today was the 31st, because 30 add one more day was 31. So he was four!

Harry had always been slightly jealous that his cousin Dudley was bigger than him, and older. Dudley had turned four last month. He was taller than Harry, and a lot lot wider. But now Harry was three to which must mean he'd grow as big as Dudley now. So Harry woke up smiling, before Aunt Petunia got up and knocked on the cupboard.

Harry sprung out of bed and turned on the light. He sat on the edge of his mattress and waited for his Aunt and Uncle to wake up because he knew he shouldn't leave his cupboard until they said so or he'd be in _big_ trouble. He wondered momentarily what the time was. It was Saturday and his Aunt and Uncle usually stayed in bed at least an hour longer on the weekend compared to the weekdays.

Harry played with some mini soldiers he'd salvaged from Dudley's bin; his cousin had broken the arm off one and the head off a few others but Harry had picked them up and put them in his pocket hoping no one would know and tell him off. He pretended that the soldiers had missing limbs because they'd been fighting and hurt themselves and Harry was a doctor ready to fix him.

It was so entertaining it seemed like no time before Aunt Petunia knocked on his door.

"Up! Be quick about it!" She rasped before Harry heard her footsteps padding away. Harry quickly hid his toy soldiers under his pillow and pulled on some proper clothes as he knew he shouldn't go out in his pyjamas still. He quickly threw on his socks before folding up his night clothes and placing them at the end of his bed. He then ran out of the cupboard and into the kitchen.

"Morning," He said brightly, because he was in a bright mood. He was four!

His uncle grunted in response. He was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Make me a tea boy!" He said snappily, and Harry blinked.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Don't drop the sugar bowl like last time." His aunt said from where she was making Dudley breakfast, whom was yelling at the tv across in the living room.

"I won't," Harry said determinately. Harry stood up on his tippy toes, but still couldn't reach the sink. He pulled over a chair and climbed on top, turning the tap on. His aunt and uncle didn't seem to notice. Once he'd filled up the kettle, being careful not to drop it (it was really heavy and the water sloshed inside noisily) placed it on to boil. Afterwards, he decided to tell his aunt it was his birthday.

"So that means I'm for today!" Little Harry squawked whilst grinning.

"f-our," His aunt sniffed, "it's four not for."

"F-oor" Harry tried. His aunt merely pursed her lips.

"Yes I suppose it does," She said finally.

"Here, happy birthday." She said snappily, handing him a pair of glasses, "the opticians said you needed some." Harry remembered the optician was a kind lady with brown hair and brown eyes who'd put funny glasses on Dudley during his eye test and demanded to see Harry to because he hadn't had his scheduled one year test and later announced he really need glasses. Harry put on the little circular lenses he'd remembered being fitted for and grinned wider.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, looking around in awe.

"'Ow come Harry gets a present!" Dudley yelled from the table, "I want one!"

"Awh little Dudders don't you worry! Mummy's going to buy you a massive chocolate cake all for yourself," Aunt Petunia gushed, pinching her son's cheeks.

"Harry can't have one! Harry can't have one!" Dudley chanted. Aunt Petunia laughed, and Uncle Vernon chortled,

"Little tyke," he said fondly, "Just like his father."

Harry, hearing the kettle go off, hurriedly reached a mug from the cupboard and put in a tea bag. Just as he went to pour the boiled water, Dudley came running out of no where into the chair Harry was perched on and Harry proceeded to spill the water all over his hand. He howled in pain.

"What?" Dudley laughed, "It's not even hot." He said, placing a finger tip in the water.

"Mummy!" He wailed, his fat cheeks red and wet with already gushing tears.

"Oh my!" Aunt Petunia cried, "Vernon! Vernon!" Harry's aunt and uncle ushered Dudley to the cold tap, Aunt Petunia cooing and rubbing his hair.

"YOU!" Uncle Vernon roared at Harry's teary figure, "CUPBOARD! NOW!"

Harry went to his cupboard, and Uncle Vernon locked it from the outside, yelling

"NO DINNER FOR A WEEK!"

Harry cried and held his scorched hand to his chest, his head hurt from crying and this was the worst day ever. He lay down and eventually feel asleep, his cheeks still wet.

It was two full days before he was given any food, yet still wasn't allowed to leave. Another 2 days past, and neither his aunt or uncle had come back with any more food, and Harry was only allowed to leave when he needed the loo. Harry sat on his bed, bored, hungry, _very_ hungry, and lonely. At least his hand had settled down. He curled up, wishing to be anywhere else.

Little did he know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black raked a hand through his silky black hair and grinned rakishly at the blushing Ravenclaw as he walked past. He merely laughed when he saw her cheeks redden furthermore.

He'd just got back from detention with Filch all thanks to that interfering fucking cat Mrs Norris. Whatever. It had been long and overbearingly boring- writing lines. Three-fucking-hundred of them. Ugh. It was late now, a little to late for that Ravenclaw to be hanging around.

_Naughty little Ravenclaw_ Sirius thought amusedly. He turned, thinking perhaps he'd take her to a broom closet for a quick snog, only to find she'd disappeared. Probably on her way back from the library, realising it was past curfew. Sirius shrugged.

He decided he should probably get back to the Gryffindor dorms, Moony and Prongs should be there anyway. Wormtail to.

However, something stopped Sirius from carrying out his task. A yawn. A very childish yawn. It sounded from a cupboard next to him. Stopping, Sirius pressed his ear to the door. He heard another yawn, and then a squeak. Officially intrigued, Sirius burst in.

"Haha!" He yelled, pulling out his wand and pointing it out with a cocky grin. His grin faltered however, at the sight in front of him.

"Hello," He said, lowering his wand. Sirius was shocked. Which said something, because few things shocked Sirius Black. His initial thoughts were that Prongs had some sort of ageing backwards hex cast on him, because the young boy in front of Sirius looked uncanningly like his best mate.

His theory was discarded however when he noted the child didn't have hazel irises. Sirius grinned again. This definetly made him forget about his boredom.

"Who are you?" The child, toddler even, asked in a childlike baby voice. Sirius's grin grew. The boy was curled in the corner, wide green eyes shy behind glasses (bespectacled, like James).

"I'm Sirius." He said with a smirk.

"Serious 'bout what?" The little boy asked innocently. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"No," he said amusedly, "My _name_ is Sirius, as in that's what I'm called"

"Oh." The child let out, "That's a funny name."

"Yeah I guess." Sirius said, "For a funny person." He winked. The small child giggled. _Merlin that was so sweet_, Sirius thought, _and _that_ was so girly Sirius,_ he told himself. _Okay I'm going to have to bring this cute as fuck mini Prongs back to the dorm, _Sirius decided.

"Wanna come meet my friends?"

Harry didn't want to get into even more trouble with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, but he liked the funny man and decided he was already in so much trouble already a little more couldn't hurt.

"Sure." The young boy said eagerly. Sirius grinned,

"Want me to carry you?" He asked.

"I can walk!" The boy quipped.

"I know, I just thought it's fun to be carried." Sirius shrugged with a smirk.

"Okay." So Sirius leant down and picked the smiling boy up from the ground. He was light, perhaps a little bit to light, and warm.

"So," Sirius said, walking out of the cupboard, "What's your name, my prince," The kid giggled that too adorable to be legal giggle again and answered.

"Harry!"

"Sweet name kid." Sirius smiled, shifting Harry more comfortably in his arms. He was like a bundle of warmth in his robes. Sirius didn't think it would be a good idea to be caught with a small child with him, so decided to hurry back to his dorm.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, "That portrait just moved!" Sirius chucked.

"Magic." He said, and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"No way," he whispered, eyes darting around. Sirius laughed at ruffled his black hair. It was eerily like James, untidy, and it even seemed to stick up in the same places.

Sirius made sure that Harry was concealed when he got to the Fat Lady, and she promptly let him in, blushing and stuttering. She'd always had a thing for Sirius, he was sure. Luckily, the common room was empty.

"Time to meet my friends." Sirius smirked, eyes turning to the smiling boy in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's why it works." Remus explained for the 50th time. Peter's face scrunched up in thought, and Remus stared hopefully.

"Nope," he exclaimed finally, "I still don't get it."

"Ugh!" Remus fell back on his bed in exasperation, "Why do I even bother?" He huffed. In the opposite bed, James laughed.

"Told you it wasn't worth trying Moony." He said from where he was lounging back on his covers, throwing a small rubber ball at the wall and catching it as it bounced back. "I spent ages yesterday explaining didn't I Wormy?" Peter muttered something incomprehensible, his cheeks burning. Remus sat up, and James's ball missed it taget and rolled away. He huffed, and sat up to.

"Okay I'm so bored. When the fuck will Sirius get back already." James said grumpily. Remus shrugged, shoving his Charms book back in his trunk. James jumped up and fell down next to Remus. The bed springs groaned in protest and the bed shook. Remus huffed, but didn't voice his annoyance.

"You alright there Moony?" James smirked, in a I-Know-Exactly-What's-Wrong manor.

"Just peachy Prongs," Remus replied, and James didn't stop smirking.

"Shit!" Remus heard a loud curse from outside, followed by another bang. Remus and James looked at each other.

"_Sirius._" They said together.

And not to disappoint, the very man burst in 3 seconds later.

"Moony!" He exclaimed, catching Remus's eyes.

"Hello," Remus greeted cautiously.

"So..." Sirius started with grin he was obviously trying to hold back, "There I was, walking ever so casually back to the dorm, when I came across a little prince hiding in a cupboard," Remus heard a giggle, and stared wide eyes at his best mate.

"Padfoot did you just _giggle_?" James asked incredulously.

"Nope!" Sirius said, and the grin he'd been trying to hold back broke and he smiled widely.

"But baby Prongs did!" He exclaimed, pulling out a messy haired toddler from beneath his robes and holding him out at arms length.

_AN: Hi! Hope you enjoyed. This story might be finished in a chapter or so, or I could make it an actual fic. I don't know, what do you think? I'm not sure if a just turned three year old can talk really well yet, but I wasn't really sure and I liked the age three more than than four so...Anyways thanks for reading! :D_

_Note:I've officially changed it Harry's now four :D_


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesusfuckingchrist!" Remus jumped so far back on his bed he hit the headboard rather painfully. The pain didn't register through the shock. James sat, eyes wide and mouth agape. He shook his head a few times, closed his eyes and blinked. He rubbed them, but sure enough Padfoot was still there, holding out a child with a boyish grin. Peter stalked forward.

"Wow." He said in awe. He reached out a hand, and Sirius glared. He pulled little Harry back to his chest.

"You can't touch him he's _my_ mini Prongs." Sirius said defiantly, wrapping his arms around the small, giggling bundle.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked faintly, the disbelief etching it's way into his voice.

"Hmm?" Sirius said distractedly, his eyes didn't leave the child's as he grinned and flicked the toddlers nose. The boy squirmed and giggled. Sirius laughed.

"I always knew you were mad but I didn't pin you down as a kidnapper mate." James said finally. Padfoot looked up innocently.

"I told you, I found him in a cupboard." Sirius said.

"You found him in a cupboard?"

"_Yes. _As I've told you _twice_ now."

"You found him in a cupboard and thought wow look a child cool wow whoa a real child wow okay I'm just gonna bring him to the dorm what great idea wow well-done me I'm so cool wow I bet Moony will be thrilled wow always wanted a child."

"Basically yeah."

James shrugged, "Cool."

"_James._" Remus scolded.

"Right yeah sorry Moony your right, I'm head boy and shit I shouldn't be encouraging him right?" Remus nodded.

"Besides it's not cool," Sirius said offhandedly, "It's _awesome._" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sit down Padfoot." He said, and James scooted over. Sirius carefully placed Harry in the middle of the bed, and everyone looked at him. Sirius had a whipped look and he gazed at the lovable child. Remus stared incredulously and scrutinising. James titled his head in wonder, it really was like a smaller, cuter him. He grinned.

"He's adorable," James declared, "Can we keep him?"

"_We_? As I said before he's _my_ baby Prongs."

"What? No that's not fair he looks like _me_ I should get to keep him!"

"No! I saw him first and he likes me more anyways so-"

"-Shut up!" Remus yelled, and everyone stared at him, "Merlin he's a child he's _no ones_ and _no one_ gets to keep him!"

"But Moony," Sirius whined, but sighed into his best mates glare.

"Hello," Remus said gently to the child, "Got a name?" The child nodded and giggled. Sirius was pleased to see the badly disguised affection in Monny's eyes.

"Harry!" The child answered and smiled widely. His smile was too big for his face, making him even more twee.

"What your name?" He asked back ditzily. Remus smiled.

"Remus." He responded tenderly. Harry gave him a lazy smile, and James actually cooed, causing the child's attention to turn to the said man.

"Wow," Harry said with a dreamy, astonished glint, "We look _exactly_ the same!" Harry gazed wide eyed at the man. James laughed,

"We do don't we?"

"Well, we don't_ actually_ look exactly the same. Your big and strong and have different eyes" Harry squinted and examined the man's face, "And I have chubbier cheeks." He concluded.

"Which are so much cuter," Sirius gushed, and Harry looked adoringly up at the handsome man which a affectionate smile.

"You'll be big and strong to." James said, an unknown emotion playing in his chest. Love? Affection? No...something else. Something similar.

"You really think?"

"Yes." They smiled at each other.

"I'm Peter, but I guess no one cares."

"No one cares." Sirius agreed.

"_Sirius._" Remus chided,

"You know I'm joking Wormy," Sirius grinned boyishly.

"Yeah," Peter sighed.

"Hello Peter," Harry said.

"Hi," Peter muttered timidly. Harry grinned, and Peter gave him a nervous smile.

"Don't listen to Pads Wormy he's a git." James said, Sirius mocked crying, sniffing and wiping his eyes. Harry looked worriedly at his new friend.

"Hug?" He offered, with his arms out. Sirius immediately stopped faking and stared at Harry's comforting, reassuring look that was an awful lot like Mrs. Potter's when Sirius left his house to stay at the Potter's last year. He opened the door, teary eyed and broken. She didn't say a word, just held out her arms with an expression a lot like Harry's and her arms extended. Sirius folded into them, losing all composure and sobbing into the woman's blouse, who shushed and stroked his hair like a mother would but his mother never did.

Sirius swallowed at the memory, and hugged little Harry. His arms were small and warm and delicate, and it was wonderful. Harry pulled back and kissed Sirius's cheek. Sirius smiled softly.

"Wanna hug?" Harry asked James. James stared at Harry's little frame and realised he really _did_ want a hug. So Harry folded into his arms and James stroked his hair, something his mother did to him. It was a little to sweet and emotional, and for unknown reason James felt like crying and smiling, so he pulled back. Harry grinned and kissed his cheek. Harry didn't say a word to Remus just held out his arms uncertainly.

Remus, shocked at the invitation alone, gave Harry a little, awkward hug. Harry however, gripped him tight. He realised Harry really was a soft, huggable bundle. So he snuggled into Harry, and blushed slightly when Harry kissed his cheek to.

When Harry went to hug Peter however, the man squirmed and shook his head. Harry pouted, shrugged and turned away.

"Ugh Wormy your such a spoilsport." James said nonchalantly. Peter's cheeks blazed.

Harry pulled something sharp that was digging into his leg out of his pocket and smiled.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, tying to glance the figure.

"It's a toy of Timmy Thomas," Harry explained.

"Who?" James asked.

"Who? What do you mean who everyone knows who Timmy Thomas is!" Seeing everyone shake their heads, Harry's mouth gaped.

"He's only the coolest character in TV, even_ I_ know who he is!"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Sirius said.

"Well's he's a werewolf," Harry said. Sirius gulped and looked up at Remus, James followed. Remus looked anxious and awkward. _Great_, Remus thought sadly, _Now I'm going to have to listen to how he's a baddie and he's killed and everyone's happy._

_"_He's so cool," Harry exclaimed, and Remus frowned in confusion, "Everyone's mean to him at first, because they think he's a monster, and he has to lock himself up every full moon because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Then a girl comes along and tells him he's amazing and they fall in love."

"And, I heard Jamie Herold say she was really pretty" Harry whispered as if revealing a massive secret.

"No way," Sirius whispered back, "That's just _scandalous_." Harry nodded gravely and James laughed, hitting Sirius round the head.

"Shut up you prat." Sirius mock glared.

"See Moony," Sirius said, "Your not prejudiced against werewolves are you Harry?" Harry frowned.

"What's P-reju-icsed?"

"You don't think werewolves are all bad just because they're werewolves."

"Oh okay then no I don't think so," Harry said. Remus let a relieved smile, and Sirius and James grinned.

"But they're not real anyway." Harry said.

"Yes they are!" James said hotly.

"No they're not, they're just in stories and films."

"Films?" Sirius asked, turning to Remus.

"They're muggle things. Wait," Remus stopped, "I can't believe we've just been talking when we don't even know where Harry came from and how he got here!" Sirius and James stared.

"Okay Harry," Remus rationalized, "Who are your parents?"

"I don't really know," Harry said, "They died when I was so little I can't remember."

"Oh..." was all Remus could say. He looked at James and Sirius, who both winced and stared at Harry with new sadness.

"I'm sorry," Remus said softly.

"It's okay."

"Yeah," Remus nodded sympathetically "Who looks after you?" Gods forbid he lives in an orphanage.

"My aunt and uncle."

"Right, and do they know your here?"

"I don't...I don't _think_ so." Sirius, Remus and James exchanged uneasy glances.

"So do you remember how you got here?"

"No, I was just in my cupboard and then I was here."

"Wait what? Cupboard?" Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean cupboard?" James asked incredulously.

"Well it's where I sleep- in the cupboard under the stairs."

"What? Your bedroom can't be a cupboard!" Sirius said hotly.

"Well my aunt and uncle have the big bedroom, and Dudley had the second biggest one and there_ is_ another big room but Aunt Petunia says he needs it as his second bedroom for his toys." Remus gaped. Sirius stared, wide eyed. James blinked.

"_Second bedroom?_" He hissed.

"Harry," Remus started nervously, "How are things...at home?"

"They're okay. Well, I split the tea, it wasn't my fault! Besides though my aunt and uncle got really angry and locked me in my cupboard. Its not so bad though they let me out for the loo and they said I wouldn't have any food for a week but they gave me some 2 days ago but I'm kinda hungry now but I guess I deserved it and it's not as bad as last time."

"_You haven't had any food in two days_?" James spat. He looked lived. Remus was glaring and Sirius fists were clenched.

"_Last time_?" Sirius spat back.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked frightfully.

"Yes." Sirius said hollowly "Absolutely spiffing."

"Okay good." Harry sighed and smiled. Sirius looked up and half smiled hack.

"We'll be back in a minute Harry," Remus said, and the three of them got up.

"Okay." Harry said and waved. Peter looked at Harry, and then to his friends, before quickly scampering away.

Harry shrugged and pulled out his figure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We can't tell anyone." James said, "They'll send him back, or if they find out his aunt and uncle are borderline abusive they'll send him to an orphanage!"

"I know James," Remus rubbed his temples and sighed.

"They're _neglecting_ him Remus." Sirius said pleadingly.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked, "We can't exactly hide him under the bed," he added.

Sirius and James glanced at each other and grinned.

"Actually Moony," Sirius smirked, slinging an arm over Remus's shoulder, "That's _precisely_ what we're going to do."

AN: Hi I updated again yay. I think I should change Harry's age to 4. So do you like it? I think I'll make this an actual fic with a plot so look forward to that/ :D

I've changed it Harry's four xD (He might still be too well spoken but he had to grow up quickly living at the Dursleys and all but sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconize. The whole potter universe belongs to the real Wizard (witch) Jk. Rowling._

**Chapter Three**

"Harry?" Remus spoked uncertainly, placing a hand on the playing boy's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, eyes casting upwards from his broken toy.

"Well...we've been talking, and we were wondering...if...umm...you'd like to er stay here?"

"What Moony means," Sirius laughed, clapping Remus on the back, "Is whether instead of going back to your mean neglectful (that means they leave you alone) aunt and uncle you'd like to stay in our dorm?"

"Really?" Harry jumped, eyes shining with the innocent excitement only children seemed to manage.

"Yep." James said with boyish grin.

"What's your 'doorm'?" Harry quizzed, seeming to only just realise he didn't fully understand what was being asked.

"D-orm. This room, it's where we sleep when we aren't in lessons" Remus explained lightly.

"Lessons? Is this like one of those b-oa-rding schools Uncle Vernon says he'll send me to? T-they sound scary..."

"Well sort of, but here we learn magic, and it's not scary at all." Remus said gently.

"Magic?" The excited look on Harry's face was enough to make even Remus laugh.

"Yes Harry, magic." Remus smiled.

"But..." Harry had a sceptical look on his face, "I thought magic wasn't real,"

"Course it's real!" James exclaimed, but seeing the dubious stitch of Harry's eyebrows, James grinned an pulled out his wand.

"Is-_is that a magic wand_?" Harry breathed, eyes popping from under his glasses.

"Just you watch" James smirked, he pointed his wand to the toy in Harry's hand and wordlessly spoke the incarnation,_wingardium leviosa. _The figure slowly floated out of Harry's grip and stopped at eye level, hovering aimlessly. Mouth gaping, Harry could do little but stare.

"You're a magician? A _real_ one?" Little Harry asked, looking up.

"Well actually, we call ourselves Wizards. Everyone in this school are either Witches or Wizards, you're in Hogwarts, a school for magic people." James stated.

"Your the coolest person I know." Harry declared after a thoughtful few seconds.

"Hey," Sirius laughed, "What about me?"

"Your a wizard to? _All_ of you?" Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Yes Harry." Remus answered tenderly.

"YES! YES I WANT TO STAY HERE!" Little Harry cried, his little arms finding Remus. Remus, shocked, staggered backwards.

"You're so cool." Harry whispered, beaming. He felt giddy and happy and his new friends were the best people he knew. Sirius barked out a laugh. He picked Harry out of Remus's arms (said man's eyes still wide and stunned) and cuddled him close.

"I'm cool too right?" He pouted.

"The coolest!" Harry giggled. Sirius grinned and held him tight.

"Tell Jamie you're my Prongslet." Sirius chirped in Harry's shoulder.

"I'm Sirius's!" Harry beamed, giggling.

"Not fair! Can we share him?" James's saddened voice came. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Well...he _does_ look like you. But I'm mum so you'll have to be boring dad." Sirius decided.

"Yay! Harry, my little Harry cutie pie." James cooed, whilst tickling Harry's small belly. Little Harry shrieked and laughed and smiled. Soon both Sirius and James were tickling the squawking child with massive grins.

"Honestly." Remus rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's what Quidditch is." James concluded.

"Wow," Harry grinned, "That sounds_ awesome!" _

_"_He even _acts_ like you Prongs." Sirius beamed, ruffling the small child's already messy hair. Harry's grin broadened and he looked at them with pure adoration.

"Come on guys, its just gone twelve we should get some rest," came the voice of reason himself. Harry looked up at Remus, the same gleam in his eye. "And Sirius, let's not pretend your not _just_ as obsessed with Quidditch as James here," Remus said with a small smirk. Sirius laughed loudly.

"That's Remus," Sirius whispered loudly to Harry, whilst his eyes focussed on Remus, "He acts all strict and Professor-like but we know he's really an old chip off the block," James laughed and fell on the bed, and Remus fought a smile. It broke free and Sirius grinned as Remus cracked.

"Get ready for sleep you prat!" Remus laughed, throwing a pillow at his mate's head. Sirius laughed.

"P-rat," Harry said, "P-r-a-t," He grinned, as if he'd accomplished something great.

"Remus, you're a P-rat!" Harry smiled. James and Sirius roared with laughter, rolling onto the bed. Remus stood, fronted and stunned.

"No, no. no." Remus said worriedly, "No Harry don't say that...word." This just made the other two men laugh louder.

"No use trying to worm your way out of that one!" Sirius gasped.

"Is it not good?" Harry asked, his face scrunched up in confusion

"No Harry." Remus said nervously.

"I'm sorry!" Harry yelled, hugging Remus's legs, "You're not a pr-you know what!" Remus smiled,

"Thank you Harry," he said softly, ruffling the boys unruly hair. "Now we have to get some sleep," Remus reminded.

"But I can't, I don't have my pyjamas or my bed." Harry said finally.

"I believe I am the man for that!" Sirius exclaimed, tumbling ungracefully from the bed. He held up a pair of, clean, black pyjamas.

"They won't fit!" Harry giggled.

"Oh you just wait." Sirius smirked. He flicked his wand a little to melodramatically and the night clothes shrunk to little Harry's size. "There!" Sirius announced loudly.

"Wow," Harry ogled, touching the fabric. "Thanks!"

"No Problem baby Prongs," Sirius chuckled. "And you can stay with me in my bed!"

"Whoa really?"

"Yep!"

"What? Not fair how come you get to have him!" Came James's whining voice from under the covers where he was sneaking up on Remus from behind. Startled at the voice, Remus turned and jumped at the sight of the bundle of sheets.

"Okay there Rem?" James asked, untangling the covers and grinning rakishly.

"Peachy." Remus retorted.

"Because I asked first," Sirius commented.

"So?"

"So he get's to stay with me!"

"That's not fair!"

"It's fair if I say it is."

"What? Why?"

"Because I am older and therefore wiser than you,"

"That's shit and you know it Pads."

"James!" Remus exclaimed, eyes training over to Harry, who was smiling cheesily at his toy and didn't appear to be tuned into the conversation, "Honestly, there's a small child around!"

"Yeah James, you're a bad role model. I think it best Harry only ever talks to me," Sirius said tauntingly

"No, he can stay with you tonight and James tomorrow," Remus reasoned, and James smirked at Sirius over his shoulder.

"Come on Harry, we better get ready before we get another scolding from Professor Lupin," Sirius laughed, snatching the giggling boy from the bed and twirling him in the air. Remus rolled his eyes fondly.

"Yeah yeah Padfoot, as if I'll _ever_ be a Professor,"

...

"You done Prongsling?" Sirius called through the door. Harry wiped his mouth and yelled,

"Yep!" in reply. Harry skipped out of the bathroom and Sirius stood, grinning.

"Fit like a glove," He exclaimed once he'd finished examining the black night clothes, and ruffled Harry's unruly hair. Harry beamed up at him, revealing his newly brushed teeth.

"You know which bed's mine?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded. Chuckling, Sirius shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. When the door groaned closed, Harry startled.

"Which one's his bed?" He mumbled to himself. James burst out in laughter, jumping up from the bed where he was so casually sprawled.

"I'll show you little one," He grinned. James couldn't get over how much the smaller boy looked like him. Yes, of course, James was 10x as tall and 5x as broad, but Harry's hair stuck up in the exact same direction as his, his nose, like James, had the same narrow bridge. Even Harry's jaw was a similar shape to his, James's perhaps a little stronger and his cheeks a little hollower thanks to that little thing called puberty, along with giving him hair that grew on his face. Hmm. Yet Harry was skinny, to skinny, and his face was no doubt bonier than it should be, and his frame seemed slimmer than his had been when he was a kid.

"It's this one," James uttered with a small smile and Harry climbed into the bed. Harry seemed to take up so little room James was sure 5 of him would fit in there. He watched the small boy, and found himself excited about when he got to be snuggled up to like a teddy bear and warmed up like a furnace.

"Remmy!" Sirius was taunting, a tooth brush stuck in his toothpaste foaming mouth.

"No Padfoot go away!" Remus was pushing furiously against the other man, whom was grinning widely.

"But Rem, I want a kiss goodnight!" James lost sight of Remus as Sirius buried himself into his shoulder, leaving only his black locks visible,

"Get off!" He heard Remus humph, "Sirius you filthy mutt!" Remus screamed, and Sirius came up smirking. Remus was glaring furiously, rubbing at his newly foamy cheek.

"Ugh!"

"What?" Sirius asked innocently, "I just wanted to give you a kiss on the cheek."

"YOU!" Remus lunged forward and Sirius ran, chortling, to the bathroom. Remus disappeared after him, and James heard a bang and Sirius's load laugh.

"You're not supposed to laugh!" He heard Remus. There was no doubt Remus was walloping a hunched over, red with laughter Sirius. That was the thing about Padfoot, Remus could be hitting him until Sirius hurt and Padfoot wouldn't be able to stop laughing and conjure up the energy to fight back. Sirius always said Remus was to cute to be hit, and Remus would scoff and tell him he wasn't one of Sirius's fangirls.

James laughed at another bang, and looked down at the adorable giggling Harry.

Not five minutes later, Sirius was pushed out of the bathroom, Remus yelling "I need to brush_ my_ teeth!" Sirius stumbled at grinned rakishly as Remus slammed the door.

"Well Prongs," Sirius said, "I think our Moony's warming up to me!"

.

"Okay I'm ready" Remus said, "And I'm turning off the light!"

"Night Night Remus!" Harry called, "Night night Jamie!"

"Night Harry" Remus answered, and James grinned, calling "Night Little one"

Ignoring Sirius's "How come _I_ don't get to call you Jamie," Remus flicked his wand and the light's blackened.

"Night Guys," James called,

"Night," Remus responded.

"Night Darling," Sirius said. Remus humphs sleepily.

Sirius enveloped Harry in covers, whom smiled and snuggled up to the fleecy blankets. They fell asleep quickly, warm and loved.

"I'm still here." Came a whisper as Petter tried to stumble to his bed in the dark. He tumbled into the covers. "Not that literally anyone cares," He whispered groggily, his eyes closing.

_AN: Hiya, so here's another update I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Next update I will finally get a plot going, because I think I'll turn this into an actual story. I think I might add more Peter to was those who feel hes neglected. Let me now if you want anything to happen and if you liked the chapter (although it was mainly just character and storyline building)_

_Charlie _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter Four

"Yes Padfoot what a great idea, lets just leave a young child alone in the dorm all day its not like he could _hurt_ him self or anything!"

"I don't see you making any helpful suggestions!" Sirius snapped, stepping forwards angrily, Remus did to, matching his friend's glare easily.

"Well I think saying nothing is better than making pointless,_ stupid_-" Sirius cut him off with an outraged cry. They shouted over each other seethingly.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" James yelled, pushing Sirius, whom had drifted chest to chest with Remus, backwards. Sirius turned his glare to James.

"_What?_" He spat.

"Lets just all chill out yeah? We're gonna wake Harry up." The three men turned to the bed behind them. Harry shuffled from under the tangle of sheets, twisting around to reveal his small round face. His black hair, more tousled than ever, flopped down his forehead just above an adorable button nose. Remus sighed and turned away from the pale boy, pulling a hand through his owned sleep mussed locks.

"James is right," He said finally. Sirius tugged at a cherry pink lip, letting it slip from his teeth and nodded.

"I know, but what are we gonna do? As much as I_ like_ to skip them, we do _actually_ still have lessons."

"I know! We can hide him under my invisibility cloak and _take_ him with us to our lessons!" James exclaimed. Sirius yelled his agreement, added with a fist pump and broad grins.

"Did you _honesty_ just suggest that? Not only is it ridiculous but there's a_ huge_ chance of being found out!"

"Well Moony, I would say _huge_-"

"Shut it pads." Remus growled.

"Come on Moony it's not that 'ridiculous'"

"It is." Remus scoffed.

Sirius licked his lips and ran a hand through long ebony curls. He placed a hand on Remus's shoulder, slender fingers gripping the half done up shirt's sleeve. His jet black, fluttery, to long to be manly eyelashes flittered over widening silver eyes. "Please." his voice was a whisper. Skilled hands did up the buttons swiftly, sharp nails grazing skin. His tongue racked over his lips, eyes fluttering up to meet caramel ones,

"Please?"

"Fuck off Pads," Remus chuckled slightly, pushing his friend away. He scratched his head, trying to ignore Sirius's smirk, only a slight pink tingeing his cheeks, "You can't charm me into agreeing with you Pads, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"But babe," Sirius said lowly, "You're _blushing._" Remus blazed, his whole neck reddening. Sirius was laughing.

"Stop teasing Moony Padfoot," James said. Remus made a noise of agreement, and James smirked, "The sexual tension might get too much." Sirius let out a bark of laughter to match James's.

"Don't get too horny Rem." Sirius burst out. Heat seeped into Remus's skin, making him hot and uncomfortable. He pulled at his collar and looked away.

"Look Padfoot!" James gasped, "You've already got him undressing!" They both doubled over.

"STOP!" Remus cried frantically, embarrassed and frustrated.

"We're sorry Moony," James calmed, "We all know it's Sirius who's Horny for you." Sirius didn't deny it, merely smirked and shrugged.

"Ugh." Remus groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Today, Harry will stay here whilst we go to lessons," James loudened his voice as he heard Remus's noise of disapproval, "And, tomorrow we'll take him to classes with my cloak. Its settled."

"It most certainly isn't!" Remus cried indignantly.

"It is." Sirius lulled.

"I'll never agree to this!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did I ever agree to this?" Remus mumbled to himself as James grabbed Peter and made his way over.

"Shall we go?" Sirius said, throwing Remus his satchel.

"You're the on we've been waiting on." Remus gritted out. Sirius just prances out of the bathroom and acts as if he'd been ready to go for hours, and by god did it annoy Remus.

Sirius merely grinned rakishly in a _what can you do_ manor.

"Be good Prongsie." Sirius chuckled,

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." James called with a soft, adoring smile.

"Yes Harry, please remember what we told you and be very careful." Remus said, despite spending the better half of a hour talking to Harry about the dangers he would be in and risks to look out for while the four troublesome teens were at their lessons, Remus was still worried about leaving the young child alone. With good reason! How on earth had James and Sirius persuaded him to agree to this again? Something about chocolate and magical locks.

Peter didn't utter a word, but scampered after James and Sirius.

"Ba bye!" Harry ginned from the floor, where Sirius had left him sweets and caldron cakes. They needed to get him some proper food, after all those abusive guardian's of his didn't exactly feed the child. Sirius and James chanted goodbye, and Remus, which one last wave and glance at the bony boy to left the dorm. Remus had a bad feeling about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ew yucky." Harry cringed. That was a nasty jellybean- it tasted like Uncle Vernon's smelly socks. Harry stared at the pile of colourful beans in front of him, debating whether or not to take the risk and eat another one. They were very strange jellybeans, all the ones Harry had ever eaten (which were admittedly a scarce few as the sweets were for Dudley) were fruity and yummy. Miss Blackberry, who liked Harry a lot, usually picked out the red ones for Harry with a special smile. Harry really liked her.

Harry picked up a red bean, hoping it would taste like Miss Balckberry's.

It didn't. It tasted horrible. Harry forced himself to swallow it and decided not to eat another one.

The cards were so weird. The pictures _moved_. A young man with a small beard waved at Harry through the card. Harry waved back. The card went black.

"Where he go?" Harry whispered, and as he looked at the pack he realized they were all disappearing. Scared he'd broken them, Harry shoved them back in a pile and didn't pick them up again. He didn't want the owner, James, to be angry with him. He bit his nail worriedly and decided that if asked, he'd tell the truth- he didn't do anything.

After five minutes of munching on a pack of pumpkin whizzes (Harry thought that's what they were, however he couldn't ready very well and he hadn't seen anything like them in the local supermarket) he grew bored. Harry was used to boredom, spending most of his time locked in a cupboard. He sat and did nothing for 20 minutes before deciding that his new friends wouldn't be terribly angry (he hoped) if he wondered round for a little.

Sirius's and James's beds were messy, with stray ties and scarves and shirts kicked on the floor and end of the mattress. Harry hadn't been able to feel them last night; his feet didn't reach the end of the 4 poster by a long shot.

He spotted it by the end of James's bed, shining and tempting. Harry walked over to the carelessly abandoned cloth. He picked it up, and it seemed to slither through his fingers like water. He draped the fabric over his arm, and jumped back in shock.

"Wow!" He gawped, little eyes bulging. He scampered to pick it up and threw it over his shoulders. Running as fast a his 4 year old legs tripping over long cloth could take him, Harry bounded to the mirror. He was met with his reflection. His body had disappeared! His head floated in the air, eyes wide. Harry pulled the hood of the blanket...cloak? over his head and giggled. He was invisible!

Harry knew this was a magic school, but being invisible? That was just unthinkable.

Harry's eyes stalked to the door. He shouldn't. He promised Remus. What if they got angry like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon? Yet still Harry found himself waddling to the door in the too long cloak.

They won't even be able to see me, he thought, ignoring the guilty tug of his chest.

The door wouldn't open at first, but after a minute, Harry watched in shock, the lock blasted right off. Strange things like that always seemed to happen to Harry. He didn't think much of it and he bounded out of the dorm, invisible to all lurking eyes.

He passed the cozy common room he went through with Sirius the night before.

The hallways were long and dusty and magnificent. Harry openly (well perhaps that was spoilt due to fact he was invisible) gaped at the moving portraits. No one was around, and Harry peered around one doorway to find a lesson going on. It was a very strange classroom, with feathers floating around in the air.

Harry continued to wonder, and started to feel cold as he came to a corridor where caldrons were boiling. He was very surprised when the class he was watching got up and began to leave.

Harry desperately hid behind a wall, despite his invisible disguise, and gathered up the end of the cloak hoping he wouldn't be caught. He pressed closer to the cool stone.

"They shouldn't be allowed in the school if you ask me, this place is crawling with mudbloods." a cold voice droned as he passed. Harry noted his green and silver tie, and the man's next to him, who was nodding along.

"Knew you'd agree Snape." The droning voice continued, the greasy haired man agreeing again. They drifted away and Harry lost sight of them. The crowd slowly disappeared, and Harry let out a breath of relief when he saw the hall was empty once more.

That's when Harry saw him. Sirius was leaning against the wall, he didn't have his tie and Harry squinted because his glasses weren't really good enough but he made out Sirius's face.

Harry thought rationally Sirius might be angry at him for leaving without asking but after that experience his nerves were frazzled.

"I'm sorry Siri I know I wasn't supposed to leave but I found your magic cloak." Harry rambled as he discarded the cloak and gipped Sirius's legs tightly in a hug. Sirius shrieked and flung Harry off him.

"What the fuck," He muttered, "Oh my god if I'm imagining things." Sirius muttered as he brushed his leg.

"You!" He shouted when he saw Harry, "Wait, _what_ the _fuck._" He stared down at the small boy with wide eyes, and Harry stared back with just as wide eyes as he realized this man looked like Sirius but wasn't Sirius. He noticed the green tie in the man's hand. Oops.

An: Sorry for long wait i'll try and update quicker and stuff umm yeah next chapter will be exciting hopefully and let me know if you liked this, have any questions or want anything to happen.


End file.
